


No More, No Less

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Hunting Trips 5 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>It was just a toothbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More, No Less

Sam entered the bathroom, ramrod stiff. He unscrewed the top of his toothpaste, picked up his toothbrush, and squeezed out exactly one inch of toothpaste.

His hand rose, and he brushed his teeth, moving with military precision, each stroke perfectly even and controlled. Top to bottom. Side to side. Front and back. Over and over, brushing without mercy.

The action could have brought back memories, but he refused to think about it, refused to relive the moment of Dean's death.

It didn't matter now anyway. 

He had hovered, watched every move, but somehow never expected the dropped toothbrush, the quick reach, the sudden meeting of flesh and porcelain. The limp body and unseeing, empty eyes.

The blood.

Even after 27 Tuesdays, he still hadn't seen it coming. 

Sam sighed. In the end, it had been just one of many. 

Task complete, he studied the toothbrush in his hand. At first glance, it had no outstanding features, nothing to draw attention. Blue. Short, hard bristles. Just a plain generic toothbrush. No different than the ones he'd used over the years.

But a second look, a closer examination, revealed discolored, bent bristles. 

He shook his head. The toothbrush was no longer effective, and had lost its usefulness. 

Decision made, the toothbrush hit the bottom of the plastic trash can.

A new one would be picked up, and then the process would begin again: one inch, no more, no less. 

~end~


End file.
